dckinofilmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Wonder Woman (Snyderverse)
Diana Prince alias Wonder Woman ist eine Amazonen-Kriegerin von Themyscira und ein Mitglied der Justice League. Sie hatte ihren ersten Auftritt in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, bevor sie 2017 ihren eigenen Film erhielt und wird Gal Gadot dargestellt. Diana Prince arbeitet offiziell als Botschafterin und Kuratorin im Louvre Museum. Geschichte Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Diana Prince besucht eine Veranstaltung von Lex Luthor, um ein Foto wieder zu beschaffen, das Luthor von ihr gestohlen hatte. Dort lernt sie Bruce Wayne kennen. Als Mr. Wayne sich kurz von der Party absetzt, um Luthors Server mit einem Hacking-Gerät zu versehen, wird er von Mercy Graves entdeckt. Um keinen weiteren Verdacht zu erwecken, begibt er sich wieder zurück zur Party und lässt das Hacking-Gerät zurück. Bevor Bruce Wayne sich das Gerät später wieder zurückholen kann, hat es Diana bereits entwendet. Später übergibt Diana die Daten an Mr. Wayne, der bereits Nachforschungen über Diana durchgeführt hatte. Diana scheint es nicht geschafft zu haben, die Daten zu entschlüsseln. Als Diana packt um ihren Flug zu bekommen, erhält sie eine Mail von Bruce Wayne. Er hat sie auf einem alten Foto aus dem 1. Weltkrieg wiedererkannt, dass er in den verschlüsselten Dateien Luthors entdeckt hatte. Darüber hinaus sind noch Videodateien über einen übernatürlich schnellen Mann, einen speertragenden Taucher und einen Cyborg angehängt. Diana betritt gerade das Flugzeug, als sie durch eine Nachrichtensendung vom Angriff des Monsters Doomsday erfährt. Sie verlässt das Flugzeug und kann gerade noch rechtzeitig Batman vor dem sicheren Tod retten. Gemeinsam mit Batman und Superman stellt Diana, bzw. Wonder Woman, sich Doomsday zum Kampf. Sie schafft es zeitweise mit Doomsday mitzuhalten, doch er ist zu stark. Erst durch Supermans Opfer kann die Bestie getötet werden. Gemeinsam mit Batman steht sie Lois Lane bei, als sie um ihren toten Freund trauert. Diana besucht Clark Kents Begräbnis. Bruce erzählt ihr von seinem Plan, ein Team aufzustellen und bezieht sich dabei auf die Wesen aus den Videos. Diana, zweifelt, ob sie sich dazu überreden lassen, will Bruce jedoch dabei helfen. Wonder Woman Diana erhält von Bruce Wayne das originale Foto, das Luthor ihr gestohlen hatte. Sie erinnert sich an ihre Kindheit zurück. thumbDiana wächst als einziges Kind auf Themyscira auf. Sie möchte wie alle anderen Amazonen auf der Insel eine große Kriegerin werden, doch ihre Mutter Hippolyta verbietet es ihr. Ihre Tante Antiope bildet sie daraufhin heimlich aus, bis Hippolyta es bemerkt. Sie stimmt der Ausbildung zu, wenn auch mit bedenken. Als eines Tages ein britischer Spion vor Themyscira mit einem Flugzeug abstürzt, rettet Diana ihm das Leben. Kurz darauf wird die Insel von deutschen Truppen angegriffen. Den Amazonen gelingt es, den Angreifer niederzuschlagen, allerdings sterben einige Amazonen dabei, darunter auch Dianas Tante Antiope. Steve Trevor, der britische Spion, berichtet von einem großen Krieg und dass er schnellstens die Forschungsunterlagen von der für die Deutschen arbeiteten Dr. Maru nach London bringen muss. Diana ist davon überzeugt, dass Ares hinter dem Krieg steckt, so, wie ihre Mutter es ihr in Geschichten erzählt hat. Sie bittet Hippolyta, Hilfe in die Welt der Menschen zu schicken, doch sie lehnt ab. Sie will keine Amazonen für einen fremden Krieg opfern. Diana beschließt, selbst in die Welt der Menschen zu gehen und begleitet Steve Trevor nach London. Da über Frieden verhandelt wird, will die Regierung aber nicht gegen die Deutschen vorgehen. Diana und Steve stellen ein Team zusammen, das Dr. Marus Waffenproduktion im Alleingang beenden soll. Dabei erhalten sie inoffizielle Unterstützung von Sir Patrick Morgan. Sie reisen nach Belgien, wo sich Dr. Maru und Erich Ludendorff aufhalten sollen. In Belgien befreien sie das Dorf Veld und werden als Helden gefeiert und das besagte Foto wird geschossen. Das Team erfährt, dass Ludendorff inn der Nähe ein Fest anlässlich der Friedensverhandlungen abhalten will. Steve infiltriert das Fest, um Informationen zu sammeln, wie auch Diana, die in Ludendorffs Brutalität den Kriegsgott Ares wiedererkannt hat. Steve hindert sie jedoch daran ihn zu töten, damit ihre Deckung nicht auffliegt. Kurz darauf lässt Ludendorff Veld mit Giftgas bombardieren. Diana versucht noch einige Menschen zu retten, doch sie kommt zu spät. Sie gibt Steve die Schuld. Diana verfolgt Ludendorff und stellt ihn auf einer Militärbasis. Ludendorff inhaliert eins von Dr. Marus Gasen, wodurch er an Körperkraft gewinnt. Letztendlich kann Diana ihn töten. Zu ihrer Bestürzung endet der Krieg aber nicht. Sir Patrick Morgan tritt aus dem Schatten hervor und offenbart sich als der wahre Ares. Er versucht Diana auf seine Seite zu ziehen, um die Menschheit zu vernichten. Sie lehnt jedoch ab, da sie durch Steve gelernt hat, dass Menschen nicht durch und durch schlecht sind. Es kommt zum Kampf zwischen den beiden. Als Diana von einer Explosion erfasst wird und kurz benommen ist, verabschiedet sich Steve von ihr. Er entert einen mit Giftgas gefüllten Bomber und bringt ihn in die Luft. In der Ferne sieht Diana, wie das Flugzeug in einem Feuerball explodiert. Durch die Trauer und den Zorn über Steves Tod, kann sie sich aus Ares Umklammerung befreien. Als sie einen Panzer hochhebt, steht sie vor der Entscheidung, damit Dr. Maru zu erschlagen. Ares drängt sie dazu, doch sie lässt den Panzer wieder fallen. Stattdessen greift sie Ares an und vernichtet ihn. Die deutschen Truppen hören auf zu kämpfen. Diana kehrt nach London zurück und beschließt, in der Welt der Menschen zu bleiben. In der Gegenwart bedankt sich Diana per Email bei Bruce für die Fotographie. Justice League In London nimmt eine kleine Gruppe reaktionärer Terroristen, unter der Leitung von Black Clad Alpha im Old Bailey Gerichtshof, einige Geiseln. Diana stürmt das Gebäude und befragt mit dem Lasso der Wahrheit einen der Terroristen. Dieser gesteht ihr, dass ihr Anführer eine Bombe, die große genug ist weitere Häuserblocks zu zerstören, platziert hat. Diana kann die Terroristen besiegen und die Bombe über dem Gebäude neutralisieren. Black Clad Alpha versucht indessen, einige Geiseln zu erschießen, was Diana ebenfalls verhindern kann. Im Louvre Museum schaut Diana eine Nachrichtensendung, in welcher sie erkennt, dass ein Signal von den Amazonen gesendet wurde um sie vor einer anstehenden Invasion Steppenwolfs zu warnen. Diana begibt sich nach Gotham und gelangt in Bruce Wayne's Operationsbasis. Sie weist Bruce in die Geschichte von Steppenwolf und den Mutter Boxen ein und erzählt ihm die Geschichte von Steppenwolfs erster Invasion. Anschließend sendet Bruce Wayne sie los um Victor Stone, einen der Metahuman von Lex Luthors Aufzeichnungen zu finden. Mit der Hilfe vom Batcomputer versucht Diana Victor Stone zu orten. Die beiden treffen sich auf einer Straße und Stone teilt Diana mit, dass ihrem Team nicht beitreten möchte. Anschließend flieht er. Das Team aus Batman, Wonder Woman und Flash bekommt eine Information von Gotham's Commissioner James Gordon. Dieser verrät ihnen, dass Steppenwolf , sich im Untergrund aufhalten würde und dort einige Mitglieder von Star Labs gefangen hält. Dem Team gelingt es Steppenwolf zu finden und es kommt zu einem Kampf zwischen Wonder Woman und Steppenwolf. Unterdessen hat sich auch Cyborg dem Team angeschlossen. Er, Batman und Flash versuchen zusammen die Mitarbeiten von Star Labs, darunter Dr. Silas Stone, zu evakuieren. Steppenwolf gelingt die Flucht und das Team wird von Aquaman gerettet. Das Team kehrt in die Bathöhle zurück und Cyborg offenbart ihnen, dass er die letzte Mutter Box versteckt hat. Bruce schlägt vor die Mutter Box zu verwenden, um Superman wieder zu beleben. Diana und Arthur sind gegen seinen Vorschlag, aber Bruce hat bereits einen Notfallplan. Das Team bricht mit dem Leichnam Supermans und der Mutterbox in das Gelände des abgestürzten kryptonischen Raumschiffes ein. Dort gelingt es dem Team Superman wiederzubeleben, allerdings flieht dieser. Im Heroes Park, vor Supermans Statue, kommt es zu einem Kampf zwischen Superman und dem Rest des Teams. Einzig allein das auftauchen von Lois Lane hindert Clark daran Batman, Aquaman, Cyborg, Flash und Wonder Woman zu töten. In dem Gewissen, das Superman ihnen nicht helfen wird, fliegt das Team nach Russland um Steppenwolf daran zu hindern die Mutterboxen zusammenzubringen. Batman versucht einen Turm in der Stadt zum Einsturz zu bringen und die Paradämonen mit Hilfe eine Sirene wegzulocken. In der Zwischenzeit soll das restliche Team Steppenwolf bekämpfen. Das Team entscheidet sich allerdings dagegen und hilft Bruce Wayne. In Steppenwolfs Schiff kann Diana den New God stellen und es kommt erneut zu einem Kampf zwischen Aquman, Wonder Woman und Steppenwolf. In der Zwischenzeit versucht Cyborg die Mutterboxen zu zerteilen, während Flash versucht die Bewohner der Stadt zu evakuieren. Unterdessen erscheint Superman und schließt sich dem Kampf an. Zusammen gelingt es ihnen Steppenwolf's Axt zu zerstören. Von Angst überströmt wird Steppenwolf von seinen eigenen Paradämonen getötet. Nach dem Kampf erzählt Bruce Diana dass er Wayne Manor, als Hauptsitz für die Justice League und mit Raum für mehr Mitglieder wieder aufbauen wird. Einige Zeit später stoppt Diana einige Kunstdiebe im Museum. Wonder Woman 1984 folgt... Flashpoint folgt.... Justice League 2 folgt... Trivia * Wonder Womans Ursprungsgeschichte scheint sich an ihrer Geschichte aus den New 52 Comics zu orientieren. Charles Roven, der Produzent von Batman v Superman, sprach in einem [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qyJvBNTMGLw Interview mit der LMU Film School] davon, dass sie eine Halbgöttin sei, die Tochter von Zeus: Well, Wonder Woman's in it, we know that. She has powers, she's a god. She's half... she's a demigod. Her father was Zeus. ''In den alten Comics wurde sie hingegen von ihrer Mutter Hippolyta aus Lehm geformt und zum Leben erweckt. Die Götter schenkten der neugeborenen Amazone übermenschliche Kräfte. '' Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Amazone Kategorie:Snyderverse Charaktere Kategorie:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Kategorie:Charakter (Wonder Woman) Kategorie:Wonder Woman Kategorie:Wonder Woman 1984 Kategorie:Charakter (Justice League) Kategorie:Justice League